


Hush, child

by Feanoriel



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Le Morte d'Arthur - Thomas Malory, Once and Future King Series - T. H. White
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Issues, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: Mordred vorrebbe disperatamente un gesto d'affetto da parte della madre. Ma l'amore di Morgause non è ciò che crede.[Scritta per il @P0rn!Fest di fanfic_italia]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/gifts).



> Scritta per il @ p0rnfest di fanfic_italia , per i prompt: **Morgause/Mordred: Guiless son/I’ll shape your belief**
> 
>  **WARNING** : _INCESTO_ (anche se immagino le relazioni incestuose di Morgause non siano una novità), dubcon, abusive vibes e altre cose belle; 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Informazioni varie ed eventuali** : la canzone a cui il prompt è ispirato (e di cui consiglio vivamente l’ascolto, visto che mi ha ispirata mentre la scrivevo) è la canzone _Mordred’s Lullaby_ di Heather Dale, la maggior parte di queste informazioni vengono _Le Mort Darthur_ (in prosa, non il poema allitterativo) di Sir Thomas Malory, la caratterizzazione di Mordred e di Morgause è invece ispirata a _Once and Future King_ di T.A. White.   
>  Ringrazio tantissimo [**Halja**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja) per lo scambio di headcanon e l’ispirazione, per avermi fatto conoscere la canzone, per i prompt e per un sacco di altre cose troppo lunghe da citare <3

_Hush, child,_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

(Heather Dale- Mordred’s Lullaby)

 

 _Sangue_.

 

Grondava dalle sue mani, gocciolando sulle lenzuola, scuro e rosso contro il candore delle coltri, che pareva ancora più rosso alla debole luce della torcia. Le gocce cadevano, lente e spietate, anche sul viso esanime di una dama, le labbra congelate in un sorriso sornione, il pallore della morte che già si spandeva sulla pelle. Gli occhi azzurri, solitamente così gelidi e implacabili, erano vitrei, privi di ogni scintilla di vita.

 

Mordred sollevò la torcia, il cuore che gli martellava nel petto. Non era possibile, non era possibile … _Lei_ non poteva essere morta. Non lei, non lei … 

 

La debole luce illuminò il collo bianco e il petto nudo e florido di una donna già non più giovane, una rossa ferita che le deturpava la candida linea del collo. I lunghi capelli rossi erano sparsi sulle coltri, appena più chiari del sangue che macchiava le lenzuola. 

 

 _Morgause_.

Il colpo fu tale che per poco non cadde in ginocchio. Era tutto _troppo_ intenso, così tanto da apparire quasi irreale, il colore del sangue _troppo_ scuro, la luce della torcia _troppo_ luminosa, tanto da ferire i suoi occhi sensibili, la pelle della donna era _troppo_ candida.

 

 _Madre_.

 

Era _morta_. Era _morta_. Morgause di Orkney, Regina dell’Aria e delle Tenebre, _sua madre_ , morta come un agnello sgozzato il giorno della Pasqua della nuova religione, tutti i suoi poteri, il suo fascino risultati inutile nell’attimo in cui quella spada aveva tagliato il suo collo candido. 

 

E lui sapeva _chi_ aveva compiuto quel gesto atroce. 

 

Trovò Agravaine seduto ai piedi sulle scale, la lama ancora macchiata di quel sangue scuro - il sangue scuro del Vecchio Popolo-, il viso paonazzo sotto la barba rossiccia, i capelli sconvolti, che mormorava parole incoerenti tra sé e sé. Le mani gli tremavano, faticavano quasi a reggere quella maledetta spada.

 

I suoi acquosi occhi azzurri - _gli occhi di loro madre_ , quel pensiero traditore gli attraversò la mente- riacquistarono un guizzo di lucidità nel vederlo. Sussultò violentemente, facendo cadere la spada - la maledetta spada- con un clangore metallico sul pavimento. Alcune gocce di sangue schizzarono sulla pietra scura del pavimento. 

 

-Fratello- mormorò con voce roca. Mordred lo guardò con disgusto. Che non lo chiamasse _così_ : quasi non riusciva a riconoscere ciò che suo fratello era stato un tempo, in quel rottame d’uomo che si trovava di fronte a lui.

 

-Hai ucciso nostra madre- la pietà non faceva parte del carattere di Mordred. _Nessuno_ aveva mai avuto pietà di lui, prima ancora che traesse il suo primo respiro. Perché avrebbe dovuto concederne agli altri?

Agravaine sbiancò. Quasi cadde dal gradino da cui era seduto, e Mordred si scostò, come avrebbe fatto con un cane rognoso che cercasse di avvicinarsi a lui. 

 

-Ti giuro, io non volevo … Non avrei mai voluto farle del male, lei era … ma l’ho vista in quel momento, a letto con quel … quel _bastardo_ , il figlio dell’assassino di nostro padre … Non ho pensato, te ne prego, non ho pensato … io … 

 

Ormai tutto ciò che usciva dalla sua bocca era ridotto ad un groviglio di farneticazioni, di parole sconnesse che Mordred non aveva voglia di ascoltare. 

 

Mise fine a quelle farneticazioni con un ceffone. Il suono del colpo risuonò per le tetre mura di pietra del castello, e colui che un tempo era stato suo fratello crollò in ginocchio, la bocca piena di sangue. Sputò piano un dente sulla scura pietra del pavimento. 

-Già, non hai _pensato_ \- sibilò.- E ora l’hai uccisa - _hai ucciso nostra madre_ , mentre Lamorak è vivo e ancora cammina su questa terra. 

Scostò con il piede il corpo singhiozzante di Agravaine. Non voleva più vederlo. - Ma _giuro_ che lui non vivrà a lungo. Né lui, né tutta la sua maledetta stirpe. 

 

Si avvolse nel mantello e se ne andò, uscendo da quella stanza tetra, lasciandosi alle spalle i patetici piagnucolii di colui che un tempo era stato suo fratello. 

 

**

Non erano ormai molti i momenti in cui Mordred poteva dormire in pace, ormai, senza che incubi come quello lo tormentassero. E da quando le sue spie lo avevano avvisato del ritorno di suo padre, che stava abbandonando la guerra contro Lancillotto, dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto, non era più riuscito a dormire una notte intera, senza che i ricordi di tutto ciò che aveva fatto tornassero a tormentarlo. Aveva perso il conto dei momenti in cui si svegliava urlando, cercando il pugnale che teneva sotto il cuscino, nel vano, ridicolo tentativo di difendersi da qualcosa che non c’era, se non dentro la sua mente che sprofondava sempre più nella pazzia, nel profondo della sua anima devastata. 

 

 _Non c’è_ , si ripeteva tremante, ogni notte, ogni volta che si ritrovava solo la notte ad affrontare i suoi incubi. _Lei non c’è più_.

 

Avrebbe voluto che i suoi incubi si limitassero a fargli vedere tutto coloro che aveva ucciso nella sua scalata al trono, la tetra voce di suo padre che lo riconosceva per ciò che era, un _bastardo nato dall’incesto_ , il viso pallido e rigido nella morte di Agravaine, steso per terra di fronte alle stanze di Guinevere, i corpi di Gareth e Gaheris ridotti a due simulacri sanguinolenti per le ferite del maledetto Lancillotto, oh, quello forse avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. Forse.

 

Ma era il ricordo di _sua madre_ che non gli dava tregua. 

 

La sognava continuamente, ormai. Ogni volta che riusciva, per la volontà di qualche dio pietoso, a cadere in poche ore di sonno tormentato, Morgause era sempre lì, i suoi occhi di zaffiro che parevano trafiggergli la carne, il suo sorriso sornione sulle labbra rosse, i lunghi capelli rossi che le ricadevano come un torrente di fiamme sulle spalle morbide. Alle volte la sognava com’era stata durante la sua infanzia, giovane e bella e fredda ed altera quanto una dea incollerita, irraggiungibile per lui, e alle volte la sognava com’era stata in quel momento tremendo in cui Agravaine l’aveva uccisa, il sangue che gocciolava rosso e corposo da quello squarcio nel suo collo candido.

 

Ma più spesso, la sognava in _quella volta_.

 

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poterlo dimenticare, per poter cancellare dalla sua memoria quel momento, quella macchia dalla sua anima. Tutto ciò che aveva fatto per poter salire al trono, tutti coloro che aveva tradito, tutti coloro che aveva ucciso, Mordred avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. _Quello_ era ciò che non poteva tollerare, era una cancrena che gli imputridiva l’anima giorno dopo giorno, era un tormento che non gli dava tregua e che rendeva le sue notti un orrore senza fine. 

Era accaduto un giorno, quando era stato così idiota da tornare da lei, nelle terre di Orkney dov’era cresciuto, a cercare nuove alleanze che un giorno gli sarebbero potute tornare utili. Era tornato nel castello dove aveva vissuto la sua solitaria, amara infanzia, non sapeva bene nemmeno lui perché, ma il desiderio di rivederla era stato troppo forte. Sapeva quanto fosse idiota, aspettarsi da lei un gesto d’affetto, lei che l’aveva concepito solo per poter avanzare una qualche pretesa al trono e che non l’aveva mai considerato molto di più di un cagnolino a cui dare una carezza o allungare un calcio a seconda dell’umore. Ma non poté trattenersi dal farlo, era come se _dovesse_ vedere, vedere quella donna che l’aveva portato nel grembo per nove mesi e che era giaciuta col suo stesso fratellastro, pur di generarlo.

 

Trovò Morgause nella cripta del castello, là dove riposavano le ossa di Lot, quel suo patrigno di cui non conservava che un vago, debole ricordo. Non aveva mai pianto la sua morte, né l’aveva fatto Morgause.

Sapeva che era scesa lì per un rituale di magia nera, che lei praticava per puro e semplice passatempo, ma non voleva nemmeno sapere _cosa_ stesse facendo esattamente. Aveva imparato da un pezzo che non era saggio farsi tali domande, con sua madre.

 

- _Figlio mio_ \- la voce di Morgause era carezzevole, quando lo vide, molto più di quanto non fosse mai stata in tutti quei lunghi anni in cui aveva vissuto accanto a lei, in quel castello buio. Raccolse i lembi della nera, lunga veste che indossava e gli si avvicinò, un sorriso carezzevole sul viso, come se fosse _davvero_ contenta di vederlo, e gli si avvicinò.- Sei tornato. Sei tornato da _me_.

 

-Non sono qui per _questo_ , madre- si ritrovò a deglutire improvvisamente. Morgause era _troppo_ vicina, poteva sentire l’odore speziato, come di chiodi di garofano, del suo alito, e i suoi soffici capelli di fiamma sfiorarlo. Mordred non era mai stato molto alto, così i loro occhi erano quasi alla stessa altezza. - Vi sono degli alleati che dovevo incontrare, accordi che dovevo stringere. 

 

-Oh, _sì_ \- gli occhi di ghiaccio di lei brillarono per qualche istante, accesi da una nuova luce. - Il regno di Artù sta vacillando. Marco di Cornovaglia si è già ribellato a lui, in passato, e molti dei re che sono stati costretti ad inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui non aspettano altro che l’occasione per vendicarsi- accennò un piccolo sorriso, fossette gli apparvero ai lati delle guance, se fosse una fanciulla il giorno di Calendimaggio. - E il popolo di Lothain e di Tintagel ricorda le vecchie leggi, quando la successione avveniva per linea matrilineare. E ricorda anche che Artù non è altri che il rampollo di un usurpatore, figlio mio.

 

Per qualche attimo, Mordred sentì la delusione trafiggerlo. Povero, stolto illuso che era. Sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto ottenere nulla da lei, ma ugualmente, in fondo al suo animo ferito, aveva osato sperare che lei potesse _davvero_ essere contenta di averlo lì.

 

Non era così, non lo era mai stata. Lui non era altro che uno strumento, per lei, fin dal momento in cui lo aveva concepito.

-Allora ne sarete contenta, immagino- la voce gli uscì più aspra di quanto avesse voluto. - Finalmente sto adempiendo all’unico scopo per cui mi avete generato. Era ora che lo facessi, vero? Era ora che il vostro burattino mettesse in atto la vostra vendetta, vero, _madre_?

-Sei ingiusto, mio caro- prima che potesse anche solo arretrare, lei gli prese il viso tra le mani. Era _troppo_ vicina … sentiva contro la guancia quanto fossero morbide e delicate quelle mani, i loro fiati si mescolavano. Gli anni parevano non toccare la Regina di Orkney, pareva non fosse passato un giorno da quando lo aveva portato in quel tetro castello su quelle isole solitarie. -Sei sempre stato il figlio in cui ho riposto più speranze. E quello che ho amato di più.- la voce di lei era carezzevole, quasi ipnotica, Mordred non poté pensare, per un solo istante, come sarebbe stato lasciarsi andare ad essa, ed affogare in quella pelle morbida e candida …

 

- _Amore!_ \- si riscosse pesantemente, come a scrollarsi di dosso l’incanto della sua voce, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse ipocrita quella frase. - Amore, dite? Non mi avete mai considerato più di un cane rognoso a cui passare qualche misero osso ogni tanto! Un cane che però poteva tornarvi utile, non è così?

 

-Ti sbagli- prese una delle sue mani, e se la posò sul cuore. Sentiva il calore della sua pelle attraverso la pesante stoffa nera, e il battito del suo cuore - Mordred, sei quanto tengo di più al mondo. Non dire _mai più_ qualcosa del genere.

 

-Ah, davvero? E’ ciò che dite anche ai vostri amanti?- quella frase gli sfuggì dalle labbra prima che avesse il tempo di rendersi conto di _cosa_ stesse dicendo.

 

Lei lo guardò. Aveva la bocca ridotta a una linea sottile, rigida e determinata, e in fondo ai suoi occhi di ghiaccio brillava _qualcosa_ che fece balzare il cuore nel petto a Mordred. Non seppe se si trattasse di repulsione o di desiderio, e quale ipotesi lo terrorizzasse maggiormente.

-Non dire così- la voce di Morgause era roca. - Tu saresti un uomo molto più degno di me di quanto tuo padre o Lot siano mai stati. 

 

La mano di lei era nuovamente salita a sfiorargli il viso, lunghe dita pallide e morbide che gli sfioravano la guancia. Parte di sé gli urlava di ritrarsi, di fermarsi prima di fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito, la parola _tabù_ che risuonava secca e cruda come una condanna nella sua mente. Ma gli occhi di Morgause scintillavano come non avevano mai fatto, quando lo guardava.

 

-Oh ma davvero?- se la sua voce cercava di suonare sarcastica, od irriverente, non gli riuscì. - E anche di ser Lamorak?- aveva sempre detestato gli amanti di sua madre, e l’ultimo di loro - un cavaliere circa della sua stessa età, definito da molti tra i più valorosi compagni della Tavola Rotonda, ma che Mordred aveva sempre considerato un idiota, tronfio ed arrogante- non faceva eccezione. 

 

- _Sì_ -la voce di Morgause fu quasi un sussurro, ma risuonò fin troppo udibile nelle sue orecchie. Le ginocchia per poco non gli cedettero, ormai lei era _troppo_ vicina, i suoi seni floridi poggiati contro il suo petto, il calore del suo corpo contro il suo. -Di _chiunque_.

Tremò. Si sentiva come un mosca nella tela, ormai preda del ragno famelico che incombeva sulla sua vittima. In un vano, debole tentativo di recuperare il sarcasmo che lo proteggeva dal mondo come un’armatura, disse:- Cos’è, siete finita nella vostra stessa trappola, Morgause?

 

Se aveva sperato di farla retrocedere, si era sbagliato di grosso. Lei non rispose, non disse più una sola parola.

 

Lo afferrò per le spalle, tirandolo contro di sé, e premette le labbra sulle sue. Mordred tremò a quel contatto. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto urlare, ritrarsi, dire che tutto quello era _sbagliato_ , che lui non era debole come suo padre e non lo sarebbe mai stato … Ma tutto ciò svanì nel contatto delle labbra soffici, morbide di Morgause contro le sue, del suo alito speziato, così inebriante, della sua lingua calda e languida che non perse tempo a trovare un varco per insinuarsi nella sua bocca … 

Morgause gli si aggrappava come un naufrago che si aggrappi ad uno scoglio nel mezzo della marea, le sua mani, così apparentemente lisce e morbide, celavano una forza insospettabile. Non vi fu alcuna dolcezza nel bacio che gli diede, solo una fame devastante. Gli morse le labbra con forza, quasi fino a farle sanguinare.

 

- _N-no_ … - quella parola suonava debole ed incerta alle sue stesse orecchie, come se già sapesse che fosse impossibile ribellarsi. Lui era _suo_ , lo era sempre stato, non era mai servito a nulla negare, cercare disperatamente di ribellarsi a quel desiderio che lo riempiva di disgusto e di repulsione verso sé stesso …

 

Lei non lo ascoltò nemmeno, infatti. Lo sapeva meglio di lui.

 

Lo spinse per terra, la schiena contro le gelide pietre del pavimento, ed in un attimo gli fu addosso. Mordred ebbe solo il tempo di pensare che, a pochi metri da lì, riposavano le ossa del suo patrigno in un sarcofago di pietra, prima che lei silenziasse anche quell’ultimo pensiero con un altro, famelico bacio. E poi vi furono solo le sue labbra sulle sue, il suo corpetto slacciato e i suoi seni morbidi sotto le sue mani - le pizzicò un capezzolo turgido tra i polpastrelli e il gemito che ne scaturì lo inebriò ancora di più.

 

Morgause era seduta sul suo grembo, il corpetto slacciato, i lunghi capelli sconvolti e le guance arrossate, le mani candide e lisce che scendevano fino a trovare i lacci delle sue braghe, gli occhi che brillavano di emozioni che lui non le aveva mai visto esprimere, in tutta la sua vita. Desiderio, passione, _affetto_ … 

Quell’affetto che lei non gli aveva mai mostrato, in tutta la sua vita, e che ora, in _quel_ momento, dimostrava di provare per lui .

 

 _Tiene a me, mi vuole davvero bene_. Era un pensiero talmente assurdo, in tutto quello, che se non fosse stato tanto disperato, si sarebbe messo a ridere per l’amara ironia della situazione. Ma ormai era perso.

Qualsiasi cosa, per vedere quella scintilla di dolcezza negli occhi di Morgause. Qualsiasi cosa, anche a costo di commettere un atto che sia i druidi dell’antica religione sia i preti del nuovo credo consideravano un abominio.  
Ma ormai non gliene importava più nulla. 

 

Non osò opporre alcuna resistenza, quando lei gli sciolse i lacci delle braghe e glielo tirò fuori, stuzzicandolo appena con le sue candide mani, prima di posizionarsi sopra di lui. Un unico affondo, e lui fu _dentro_ di lei, calda ed umida e pulsante attorno a sé.

 

Oh, era assurdo quanto sembrasse facile, _così facile_! Come se per tutta la vita non avesse aspettato altro che quel momento. Come se fosse ritornato là da dov’era venuto, nel caldo, liquido ventre di sua madre, come se finalmente avesse raggiunto il suo scopo. 

 

Il viso di Morgause era sospeso sopra di lui, le sue labbra socchiuse, un’unica goccia di sudore che le solcava la fronte pallida, i suoi lunghi capelli rossi quasi gli sfioravano il viso. Mordred avrebbe voluto alzare una mano e toccarli, ma si sentiva le braccia pesanti quanto piombo. Lei si chinò su di lui, sfiorandogli le labbra con un lieve bacio, così diverso da quelli di prima. Gli prese nuovamente il viso tra le mani.

 

-Mio re- sussurrò, piano, un sussurro che non avrebbe mai sentito se non fossero stati così _vicini_. - L’unico, vero re. 

 

- _Mia regina_ \- avrebbe voluto dire lui, ma le sue parole furono spazzate via dal culmine del piacere, l’orgasmo si portò via qualsiasi possibile brandello di lucidità potesse ancora aver avuto. La testa gli cedette, il corpo svuotato ormai di qualsiasi forza.

 

Morgause sorrise. 

 

**

Avrebbe dato tutto il suo regno per dimenticare quel momento, il sorriso di sua madre in quell’istante, lui che si era rivelato debole, così debole … avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa, purché l’ombra di Morgause smettesse di tormentarlo e lo lasciasse in pace, prima che lo portasse definitivamente alla pazzia …

 

Sempre che qualche brandello di lucidità mentale gli fosse rimasto.

 

Mordred si riscosse, ormai era impossibile dormire. Non avrebbe potuto nemmeno se quegli incubi avessero smesso di dargli tregua: ormai udiva già i trombettieri annunciare coi loro squilli l’arrivo del mattino, e la venuta di un esercito, pronto a dar battaglia.

Si alzò, e scostò un lembo della tenda. L’alba risplendeva rossa, sulla piana di Camlann.

**Author's Note:**

> Penso sia ovvio che Guinevere sia Ginevra (?)
> 
> Lo so che nella versione di _Le Mort Darthur_ di Malory è Gaheris, e non Agravaine, ad uccidere Morgause, ma è lui ad uccidere la madre in _Once and Future King_ , ergo ho seguito quella versione (visto che peraltro ho finito per modellare moltissimi headcanon sulla versione di White)  
> Marco di Cornovaglia è lo stesso delle vicende di Tristano ed Isotta, nella versione di Malory si ribella e cospira contro Artù, con cui sembra paia abbia un rapporto di vassallaggio. (Comunque la Cornovaglia era una delle sei nazioni celtiche, Kernow, quindi non mi sembra peregrino che sottostasse ancora alle “vecchie leggi” e che non volesse i nuovi cambiamenti introdotti da Artù)  
> Ser Lamorak: un cavaliere della Tavola Rotonda, annoverato tra i valorosi come Tristano o Lancillotto. Oltre ad essere figlio di Re Pellinore, che uccise in un torneo re Lot (padre di Gawain, Agravaine, Gaheris e Gareth e patrigno di Mordred), dando sfortunatamente il via a una faida di sangue con la famiglia di Orkney, viene anche ricordato per essersi battuto con Tristano in più occasioni, per essere stato l’amante di Morgause, e per essere stato ucciso da Mordred. (no comment su quest’ultima cosa, davvero)


End file.
